The aftermath
by Jowords
Summary: Perhaps Madara had not been a madman. Reality was cruel. The eye of the moon. I was happy. Until I came back. He admitted to himself that Naruto inspired him to fight against Madara. But, now, living in the reality of the situation, Naruto's word seemed trivial, naïve and childish.He made a mistake believing in Naruto and cheering for him when he became the 7th Hokage.
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Naruto

**Authors Note: **

This is my first story! And my first time writing in the Narutoverse!

I hope you enjoy it!

So nervous.

**Disclaimer:** I own my original characters. I don't own the characters, world or concepts associated by Kishimoto

The Aftermath

Chapter one: Prologue

By Jo_Words

Ninja. To be truly capable or _worthy_ of the title, one must master the 12 skills of Ninjutsu. _That_, he thought, _was the foundation of all the successes a ninja achieved during each mission handed to them._ His mind went through each of them in the order his mother taught it to him. Before, of course, she died of illness.

He unsheathed his blade his expression detached. Seishin teki kyoyo- The spiritual refinement of a ninja is to be aware of oneself. Its basic fundamental belief was to be in the moment, at all times, as to avoid a clouded mind which threatens a ninja's effectiveness during a mission.

He sat there cross- legged on the wooden floor studying his dull, rusted blade and continued with his thought process.

Taijutsu- Unarmed combat. A talent of fighting that most ninja lacked. Most Ninja relied heavily on weaponry because the advantages it offered against an opponent. But not him. His comrades compared his love for combat to Might Gai. He smirked. He loved the thrill of a fight as much as he; but he was not as training obsessed as him. Also, he thought while choosing a stone to sharpen his katana, our motivation and drive are entirely separate.

Then there was Kenjutsu- Sword techniques. His father's specialty. He began the process of polishing and sharpening his sword. His father lived by the sword and died with a sword through his heart during the third Ninja war. An appropriate death for one such as him. He narrowed his eyes. It is not necessarily his father's specialty but that of the Hideyoshi clan. This sword is an heirloom passed down from generation to generation to the household's head. He snorted. Not that there was a Hideyoshi clan left to speak of.

Bojutsu. Staff technique. He never understood why this was a skill that was separated from swordsmanship. It is essentially the same. Only Kenjutsu was deadlier.

Shurikenjutsu. Heh. The only one who truly mastered the art of the Shuriken was Uchiha Itachi. That boy had an innate ability to hold, conceal and throw blades like no other. No one, not even himself who is highly skilled in all jutsus, could match up to him. Even without the sharingan his eyes were as sharp as ever. His mind wandered to Shisui and Itachi's training regimen and how they amplified whatever jutsus they trained to maximize its effectiveness during battle. Some of the things they conjured up he applied within his own fighting style. Of course, there real skills were kept hidden. He had a feeling they were a powerful pair who would set standards of greatness that a very many shinobis would not be able to achieve. Perhaps that is why they trained so openly. To help others in heightening their skills. _Hm._ How very possible. Geniuses. They both were. _I have distracted myself_, he realized.

He carried on with Yarijustu- the art of the spear. Naginatajutsu-Polearm weapon, Bajutsu-horsemanship, and ten-mon jutsu were his least favorite. Nothing he wished to focus on too deeply.

Kayakujutsu. He stopped what he was doing and leaned his back on the wall looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes. _Kaya. _He hated himself for forgetting how she looked. This jutsu, was her specialty. Fire and explosives. A fierce woman she was. Never afraid to fight, kill and die during battle. She was especially skilled in utilizing this jutsu for defense and distraction more than its offensive form.

He swallowed the pain of his faded memory and sat back to his original position. He worked swiftly and deftly, relaxing with the familiar sound of stone and blade.

He stood up and began a light warm up so he can give his body the opportunity to raise its temperature, increase its motion range and to prepare himself for what he was about to do for his training.

Boryaku- Strategy. The specialty of the Nara clan. The boy Shikamaru was blessed with the brains for this particular jutsu. He thought on Kaya and chased the thought away. This jutsu covered the basics of facing and defeating one or many foes. But Boryaku dealt with a different type of battle. One of which there was no skill found within him. He stretched his legs and picked up his newly sharpened sword. Politics and manipulations of current events and various other situations were not where his strengths lie.

He left his home and walked to the empty clearing. Once upon a time this clearing used to be filled to the brink with Shinobi training for missions. Jounin, Chunin and Genin alike. Back then missions had been plentiful and training jutsus were critical to the survival of the Hidden leaf.

_Now_, he drew his sword and changed his stance to his Hideyoshi clan sword stance. _Now!_ He felt his anger and disdain rising within himself. He swung his sword. His mother and Kaya always thought that they understood all he felt when he practiced his kata. It was as if each word was written in the air by the swing of his sword. He blocked his mind from thoughts of Kaya, his mother and the present predicament of the Hidden Leaf and resumed his thoughts on the final Jutsu.

Inton-jutsu. Escape and concealment. With stealth and speed a ninja can escape out of any tight spot. He jumped and flipped in the air letting his sword go and performed his hand seals so quickly that the sharingan would not be able to follow it. Suddenly a hand that looked like it belonged to a spirit formed and grabbed the sword that began falling bringing along a strong gust of wind that would break anyone's stance and make it hard for the opponent to finish their hand seals. When he swung his sword with the spirit hand there was a change in the air that would go unnoticed by all others other than himself. This subtle change would tire and choke them easily until he no longer was able to move or perform any hand seals or (depending on the length of the battle) kill them. A very slow and painful death. _It is quite an underhanded attack, one that disables without the opponent knowing that he has lost. How so very Shinobi._

He landed on his feet and stood still. Escape. He breathed in and breathed out. Concealment. He began his cooling down exercises. He kept repeating escape and concealment over and over like a mantra for the entirety of his cool down exercise and through the entirety of his trek back home. _Escape and concealment. Escape and concealment. Escape and concealment._

_Escape and concealment._ _What Jutsu was there to escape this plague!_ He went inside and showered. Once he was dressed, he stood in front of his certificate that was given to all shinobi that took part in the 4th great Ninja war. _Escape. _He looked at the medallion. _Escape. _He looked back at the certificate where they wrote that peace was achieved due to his bravery_. Escape. _He rolled his fingers into balls of fury and felt his veins pulsing in his neck while baring his teeth. Anger rolled off of him in waves.

What was he to do? The fighting stopped. The missions stopped. The WAR stopped! Now what was he to do? How can he escape from this? Peace is the plague that had been eating at the essence of Shinobi and its village. _We are a military village! The Genin's are soft and weak. Jounin skills are rusting. Recruitments are less. Weapons shops are closing. Missions have dwindled. Our village are in jeopardy and the shinobi way are becoming a thing of the past. _

He punched the wall destroying the picture frame of his certificate and creating a dent on the wall. _I have nothing!_ All his loved ones were DEAD. His mother, father, Kaya. The thought of her made him sit with his head in hands. Why did he bother thinking on ninja skills? Why did he bother polishing and sharpening his sword? Why did he bother train? There was nothing to train for. Shinobi was not needed in this world. He was not needed.

Perhaps Madara had not been a madman. Reality was cruel. The eye of the moon. I was happy. Until I came back. He admitted to himself that Naruto inspired him to fight against Madara. But, now, living in the reality of the situation, Naruto's word seemed trivial, naïve and childish. The belief they all shared at that moment seemed somehow flawed. Shinobi need war in order to thrive. It is either that or returning back into that tree that gave life to our deepest desires.

His face pulled itself into a picture of disgust. He made a mistake believing in Naruto and cheering for him when he became the 7th Hokage. Rage began bubbling inside of him choking him with its fury. He needed to cure the world of this, of this peace.


	2. Chapter 2: Where do Shinobi go?

Sorry I took so long! JoWords here!

School and exams came up then flight to Aruba!

Stressful times!

I hope you enjoy the read!

The aftermath

-Chapter 2-

Where do Shinobi go?

The darkened room hid nothing from his Sharingan. His eyes followed the sweat falling from her face to his chest. The sounds she made pulled his eyes back to hers and he saw that the aesthetic delight on her face mirrored his own. That alone made him lose all his senses as she moved to the rhythm of his needs. That was what he particularly enjoyed about her. She can keep up with him. He knew he should not be surprised; but how could he not? She barely managed to say anyone's name without stammering and she passed out every time Naruto gave her the least bit of attention. Clearly, her prodigious skills would never be anticipated.

She leaned back and sat up, still moving and activated her Byakugan. The sight of that alone aroused him. He knew once she got off of him and made her way to the bed that she predicted exactly what he wanted next. The Byakugan truly knows all and sees all.

As she positioned herself, he took a moment to admire the look and feel of her body. He moved his eyes to Hinata's and saw a shade of red cascade prettily across her face. She's still not used to being appreciated for her body. He wondered if that would ever change about her; as everything around him did. He began pleasing her and watching her watch him made him once again lose his train of thought.

When it was over Hinata made her way to the bathroom so she can shower and Sasuke stayed there laying on his stomach deep in thought. He enjoyed this, not only the sex but the intimacy that naturally followed. With annoyance, he heard the soft whisper of Sakura's voice needling at his conscience. "This is not true intimacy Sasuke, and you know it" He closed his eyes. But it was all that was within him to give; he argued back. I cannot give more, I just can't. Not after what I have been through. "Sasuke, she always managed to sound exasperated. As though she was berating a child." throughout life we need relationships to help us feel connected, to feel close, together and safe. It's key to our welfare"

He shut his mind down every time it came to that point. It was the core reason why they weren't together anymore. She wanted to much, expected to much, loved him to much; and he could not do the same. He just **could** not allow himself to be in love with her. It touched a deep primal fear inside of him that he could not shake loose from. He lost everything he loved before by the person he loved and admired most and then killed that same person who truly and deeply loved him. Sakura couldn't understand that. But how could she? She never felt his suffering.

Knowing how much he hurt her made him feel really bad. So, he spared himself of the guiltiness by making it clear to Hinata from the very beginning that nothing would come of this. He did not have any more love to give her.

He shook his head and made his way to the kitchen to wash his hands. Hinata's probably hungry. "Do you want a sandwich?"

"No, thanks" She saw her face clouding over in the mirror. She knew it. She knew she would fall in love. Her heart was always soft and always fell victim to it. What was it about him that drew women almost magnetically to him?

She used her Byakugan and studied herself. She smiled sadly. _It is always easier to read others but never oneself,_ she thought just before she retracted her Byakugan and proceeded to brush her teeth still thinking. She loved him….but he is broken. His entire heart, mind and soul are broken. Naruto was the glue that pieced him together when all his purpose was lost; just as Sasuke did for her. When she finished, she brushed her hair than packed her things. How did this come to be? She always imagined that somehow Naruto would come to find out her love for him and he would love her in return. They would marry and have kids. Naruto would be Hokage and she would continue her work as a combat instructor while helping in the hospital. She sighed. _Stupid question Hinata, you know how this came about. Only Sasuke know the true depth of your sorrow, pain and trauma. And only with him you can share it with, Kaya was the only one you would dare talk to._ She caught herself staring at her reflection. She shook her head as if her thoughts would be shaken out of her mind. Kaya had been caught along with her and sent to the enemy camp prison cell where they stayed in for months at a time. Only Kaya saw and experienced the same things as Hinata did.

Hinata snorted. Nothing worked out the way it should have. Of course. Because so is life. Teaching combat was no longer necessary in peace time after all. The Shinobi way seems to be on its way to oblivion. A military village at this time seems to be unneeded now. She ended up working in the hospital full-time instead of part-time. She still trained. That will never stop being necessary. Not for her.

Looking around to check if she forgot anything, she made her way to the door. She sighed softly. This is what she hated most. She opened the door. As a favor, Sasuke didn't look at her. He already knew that she communicated shame and humiliation without even verbalizing it. It radiated off of her in spades. Let her keep some of her pride.

"Good bye Sasuke" she whispered softly and walked swiftly out without hearing his response. As soon as she left Sasuke felt the familiar oppressiveness of his room. He missed her. Never did he think he would miss Hinata Hyuga. He sat there with a book in his hand reading nothing. Hinata understood pain. It's this understanding that pulled them together. He blinked out of his brooding thoughts and breathed in deeply.

What was he to do now? Times like these made him wish Orochimaru would instigate conflict between nations. What was he now if not a shinobi? It was a question everyone in this village faced. It's the reason why so many of the shinobi villagers left. Nothing bounds them here. So why stay? Shinobi would go where shinobi was needed. Sasuke reclined and scratched the back of head grimacing. But where was that? That was his first thought. Then came another. Being under threat of extinction would make anyone believe that measures would be taken to ensure survival. Shinobi is becoming extinct.

Sasuke frowned deeper. Come to think of it. He heard rumors that approximately 300 shinobi left the village in a matter of months.

He sat slowly upright. Realization dawning on the strangeness of the situation, 300 trained and armed shinobi, left the village in a matter of months. Naruto mentioned this to him. He remembered Shikamaru telling Naruto to have a few Hyuga's spy on them. Naruto of course refused to do so, stating that each individual has a right to privacy and also had a right to leave the village when they asked the Hokage for permission. His sentiment was strengthened since Sakura was one of them who left. Sasuke stood up and looked out the window. He wore a face full of mistrust and doubt. Where do Shinobi go? He scratched the back of his head again feeling agitated. All this time and he is still such a trusting idiot. Almost like the third Hokage. Sasuke snorted. The old man wasn't that much of a Hokage. However, Naruto said this when only 50 villagers left in a span of a month. Now if the rumors were true as he believed them to be, 300 shinobi left the village. What is he doing about it now?

Sasuke hurried his way in the shower and got dressed. He started to make his way to the Hokages office when he changed his mind. Maybe it was best he went after dark. He didn't feel for all the protocol that he was obliged to follow. Naruto always worked late and he was pretty sure Shikamaru continuously brought it up to him.

He sat back down all the while asking himself, where do shinobi go? He focused on the timeline of all of this. It all began with Hideyoshi . He remembered Naruto and Shikamaru telling him to copy the list of events that they chronicled. His name was the beginning of all of this. Hideyoshi also took 2 weeks before he officially left talking to many of his comrades. Shortly thereafter many shinobi gave their notice to the Hokage that they also wished to leave. Upon further thought, Hideyoshi spoke to Sakura as well. The hairs raised at the back of his neck. Something was not right. He would wait until sundown before he went to Naruto to speak personally of this.

"Naruto" Sasuke walked in through the door and saw Naruto and Shikamaru reading one of their scrolls. Based on the dark circles and tense shoulders both of them didn't get much sleep.

"Yea"

"What's being done?"

Naruto rubbed the back of neck. He knew what Sasuke meant. "I met with the other kage's the other day to see if they had any migration of leaf villagers enter their nations. Apparently, they met a few of the villagers but they only stayed a few weeks before they left. Not long after, each individual nation lost a large part of their own Shinobi. To make it worse, they went off grid. We do not know where they all are. It's as though they all disappeared".

"In total, how many Shinobi are gone?"

"4089"

Sasuke eyebrows shot up. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. Trouble was in the air. He looked at Shikamaru and wondered what was going through his mind.

"The kage's are not happy with recent development. They feel that as head of our villages we have been too lenient. They plan to exert more control over the villagers" Naruto walked over to his desk and leaned on his knuckles. "From now on, no villagers are allowed to leave out of any of our nations until we know what's happening"

Shikamaru positioned his body in a contemplative stance.

"What about Sakura?"

"I can't find her either" Sasuke eyes narrowed at that. He knew Sakura. She wouldn't go against Naruto. Sakura loved him like a brother and stood by him. He saw the worried look etched across his face.

"What a drag" Shikamaru finally said looking at Naruto. "There are problems in every front Naruto. Forcing them to stay will anger the villagers and will cause inward fighting. Letting them leave is too high of a risk. We need to know where these Shinobis are hiding and what their intentions are and soon before we lose complete control"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"What we saw were a large amount of Shinobi leaving the villages. But I think this is a result of actions that took years in the making"

"Years. Naruto's eyes widened. "that can't be!"

"It very well can, but this is only speculation. As I said before, letting any shinobi leave _is_ risky. What's more dangerous are the ones who stayed. We don't know what they're allegiance are. Shikamaru crossed his arms. We may have spies amongst us that can be passing information along"

Naruto banged his fist on his desk.

"Not my Shinobi"

After a moment, the Hokage opened his hands hope shining through his eyes.

"Maybe were overreacting? We can't dictate the comings and goings of people. That's just not our way"

"urgh Naruto!" An exasperated Shikamaru put his hands-on Naruto shoulder. You are going to have to accept that _our_ Shinobi are plotting something and we need to do something about it"

Naruto shook his head refusing to accept.

"We fought for peace! This is what they wanted!' _Weren't they tired of war, _he went over to his desk resting his chin on the back of his folded hands. "We fought tooth and nail when Madara tried to destroy shinobi. We banded together in the first great Shinobi alliance, fighting for peace and freedom" To end conflict. TO END HATE.

"Why would they turn their backs on everything they fought for and sacrificed? That's a betrayal to all our dead comrades!"

Sasuke turned to him. "Don't pretend you don't feel it Naruto! We can't live in peace without destroying Shinobi"

"It's that kind of thinking that never breaks this cycle of violence and hate!

"So, you plan to destroy our way of life?!"

"Yes, but not as you think! I plan to bring about **change**. And sometimes change is uncomfortable. But in order for us to thrive during peace time we need to adapt to these changes so that war wouldn't become the essence to our way of life"

He didn't know what he was supposed to respond other than the obvious. "Shinobi came from war"

"Yes, but now I want Shinobi to end all wars and be the maintainers of peace. Shikamaru and I are working on a solution. Once we hash out the details, we plan to present our ideas to the Daimyo. All I need from all of you is patience! "

Whenever Naruto got like this and spoke like this- Sasuke couldn't help but feel that eventually it will work out exactly as Naruto hoped it would. Then again, why wouldn't his hopes and dreams come true? It always did for him! Even the most impossible one. Like bringing Sasuke back to the village.

"Shikamaru, what steps do you think we should make to verify your thoughts?"

"We don't know what they are up to or where they are. We need to assemble a team that specializes in tracking and information gathering. He walked towards Naruto and stood next to him handing him some documents. Sai is perfect as captain. He specializes in stealth, tactics and infiltration. Silence is the most important skill Sai possesses. And he was an Anbu.

Ino is an expert at intelligence gathering, espionage, and sensory skills along with a background in medical ninjutsu.

For Taijutsu, endurance and speed would be Rock Lee and support combatant would be Tokuma Hyuga. Tokuma's Byakugan would be perfect for tracking.

Sasuke nodded agreeing with the team "I think Shino and Kiba would be a valuable asset. Him and Tokuma can work together in locating them" Naruto and Shikamaru both nodded in agreement.

Naruto rubbed his face. "We need the medics that we have to give sort of a crash course to some of the villagers here. We don't have enough doctors and nurses for the entirety of the village"

"That's a good idea Naruto"

"Alright, we have a plan set. But we need to do something to keep the jounin and chunnin less…. antsy in the meantime. It could take years before we finalize everything.

"True, I have a few ideas to run by you then Naruto" Narutos' blue eyes brightened. He shot up hands in the air "Yea! I knew your big brain would pull through for us. Ok Shikamaru, lay it on me."

Alright alright no need to shout Naruto"

"Right sorry, but tell me!

Uninterested in the change of topics Sasuke dismissed himself and left.

Stop all wars? Maintain peace? What is he talking about? There are no more wars. He walked home mulling over Naruto's words. Almost as soon as Sasuke entered his house, he felt the familiar feeling gathering and closing around him, choking him tighter and tighter. He knew this feeling. It followed him always in the silence of the night.

His mind wandered on his brother. He had to remind himself that some things can't be changed...or undone. Sasuke showered and changed into a clean pants before he went shirtless to bed. At the age of eight he had learned that tears did no good. Sasuke rolled on his side placing one arm under his head. Some pain is just too deep and encompassing. Sorrow knows no washing away, no easing...no end of time. Itachi. _Did you feel the same pain as I? Or was it worse?_

He couldn't bare placing his family photos in his house. He couldn't look every day and be reminded that he had no mother, no father...no brother. No! He had another brother. He had Naruto. Sasuke's eyes softened. But even he could never replace Itachi. No one can replace him.

Just then he heard someone knocking at the window. He knew who it was. She came more often now. He opened the window and didn't say anything. She just left her bag on the floor and changed into her sleeping outfit before joining him. He turned and they looked at each other. The quiet pain that had given way to darkness had somewhat eased when she came around. He had a sneaking suspicion that she knew this. Thankfully, she didn't comment on it.

"Nightmare?"

She looked down before she nodded.

"Tell me about it"

"They had me kneeling on the floor with my hands behind my back. They shoved my head down a bucket of water yelling at me to tell them what I know"

Her throat closed hot and tight. She remembered how she panicked. The instinct not to breath clashed with the involuntary instinct to do just that. It was so strange. In one of her insanity bouts she actually giggled. She fought to keep on holding her breath knowing that that would eventually kill her, so in an attempt to save her life her body forced her to breath- as if that would. For some reason she just found that funny. It was a dark sick joke. But she laughed at it nonetheless. At least at the time.

Now when she thought about it, her heart would start racing and she'd break out in sweat. Eventually, depending on the severity of the flashback or nightmare, it drove her to Sasuke. In some ways, he was her drug as well as her love. Or are drugs and love one and the same? Times like these she could hardly tell the difference.

She saw him activate his Sharingan. Just seeing those red orbs lessened the tension in her mind. Through its hypnotic ability, he made her fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto

The aftermath

Chapter 3: Rising conflicts

He watched as she trained their signature style of combat on an open featureless plain before receding his Byakugan. Slowly, he closed his eyes, considering. Why that particular plain? Why not in the Hyuga compound? Not having an answer, he opened his eyes and began the sequence of movements pertaining to gentle fist. It is a common belief that the focus should be on the physical body, but that is not so. The focus is on the movement of **space**. He thought. Particularly, the space within. A true master of the Gentle fist uses methods of dissolving and letting go of everything that blocks, constricts or stresses that space - and make it clear. Once one has been centered, the possibilities are endless.

Her assumption that immersing herself in training would result in her becoming equipped to handle life is flawed. Predictable of her. But flawed. _She focusses on her body; the strength of her muscles and bones, speed and durability. But she ignores the fundamentals_. That is to connect the energy that is inside with the energy that is outside. To master Gentle Fist, no, to master life, it would take a total effort of the heart, mind and soul working together in tandem. After completing his drills, he went over and picked up his water bottle. _Once,_ _Hinata understood this, _Hiashi thought to himself as he lifted his bottle to his lips and drank. He frowned as he stared at his bottle. _Now she does not._

He sighed. Hinata, have I lost you completely? A chill set in, but he ignored it and wondered. _Does she feel a speck of resentment towards Hanabi? _His heart constricted at the thought. The Shinobi who captured her was after the secrets of the Hyuga clan. They thought Hinata would have it but as she is no longer heir, she would not know it. Who they should have taken was Hanabi.

Scowling, he lifted his bottle of water and took another gulp before lowering it down to his side and began his cool down stretches. When he finished, he sat down on the steps of the compound. Just like everyone else, he wished for the maintenance of peace - yet at the same time- he yearned for vengeance. The punishment dealt by the Hokage was not satisfactory. He leaned back and stared at the sky. Many do not see it, but he seethed with quiet rage. Where was true justice? For him, for the clan…. For Hinata…. he bowed his head…...when will that be attained? Not for the first time he wondered if he should simply retaliate despite the rulings of the Hokage.

Just then, a noise caught his ear distracting him from his thoughts. It was their cat who was crouched-down, watching its prey, seems to be judging its distance carefully before pouncing at it. He smirked. "_Perhaps that is the wisest course" _he thought. Observe, analyze, plan then attack.

He activated his Byakugan checking on Hinata. She was on her knees breathing heavily, hands on her chest, eyes open wide. _Panic attack._ "Damn them" he growled, thinking on her captors. He already knew that she would not be coming home tonight. He balled his fist and watched as she went to Sasukes's. To rely so heavily on his jutsu…...he crossed his arms. Pride smarted. Instead of relying on her own family and clan she goes to another that is tainted and dying out. He shook his head. Throwing herself into the arms of the Uchiha was not expected, although the change in their relationship was. How could it not? Spend enough time, and indifference turns to desire which grows into affection and eventually love. It is the natural progression of things

His mind conjured up images of how she looked just after she was rescued. He brought his fist to his face feeling the tumble of emotions trapped inside of him. It grieved him to see that she had been unable to gather strength from her distress. He felt the now familiar heaviness settle in his chest. Hers was true tragedy. She lived yet he suspected that she did not. _"Something died within her. Whatever they did to her killed something inside of her._ How he craved vengeance.

Every thought he had of the captors came to this. After all, it was impossible to suffer without making someone pay for it. He reactivated his Byakugan and saw Sasuke smile as he moved her hair gently from her sleeping face. Her presence eases him as well. Standing to his feet, he turned his back from the intimate moment and made his way to the shower. From then he changed his clothes and headed over to bed. He'd been remembering how brave Hinata had been to face Pain. How can she help her regain such courage to face the pain within her? With this thought, he fell into a deep but troubled sleep.

"Makotsu, you need to let go of the idea that you can get Asuka!"

"Why would I do that? I'm the strongest and the most skilled ninja, and I am the best-looking guy in Kumoga" Dalio rolled his eyes. You can't help it when talking to this arrogant, narcissistic, bullheaded, jerk ninja in all of Cloud!

"First of all, you are not the best looking in anything. Have you seen your nose?"

"What about it you punk?!"He felt a vein pop out his forehead. Everyone knows not to talk about his nose!

"Your nose is so big when you lay down it works like a sundial! He shrugged placing his hands behind his head. He sneaked a quick look at his companion and hid his chuckle. He was just like a kettle. Few more insulting words and smoke would come out his ears.

"Why you stupid, good for nothing, lazy bastard" During his tirade he raised his fists and cuffed him hard at the back of his head.

"Ouch" he yelled, holding his head. He shot Makotsu a poisonous look. "What's the big idea?! You looking for a fight" he yelled

"Yea right! As if you can beat me. Remember the Chunnin exams" He yelled back mockingly.

"That was a long time ago. I trained hard and I'm much more powerful then when I was a Chunnin.

"Cut it out you two" The captain of the team cut his tirade short before their verbal exchange came to blows. As far as he was concerned, he didn't get paid enough to work with these two. The rest of the group, so used to their bickering carried on as though nothing happened. "Dalio switch places with Killian"

Dalio snorted shooting Makotsu a mocking look before heading to where Killian was at "Good luck working with fat nose" he told Killian loud enough for Makotsu to hear. The warning glance The Captain gave with his unpatched eye was so effective it shut Makotsu up. Walking straight ahead Biliak (the captain of this team) recalled how he and Darui worked together in the 4th great shinobi war. One of the reanimated shinobi was behind Darui so he jumped in and took a blade in the eye before Darui held him down waiting for the sealing unit. He may have lost his eye but he was rewarded by Darui and promoted to captain, and gained a friend.

And a bunch of apologies ofcourse. He stifled the urge to smile.

After that, Darui tried to make having one eye fashionable. His dark eye patch was supposed to bring out his golden eye. Even having long hair on a low pony tail was Darui's idea. In fact, his entire look and wardrobe was influenced by him. A tight long-sleeved black undershirt and a sleeveless leathered black hoody above it. His black trousers were worn from overuse along with his holster belt containing his kunai, shurikens, dust and paper bombs. He had to say, his trousers were very practical since it contained pouches for knee pad inserts, two forward-tilted thigh storage pockets with elastic drawstring. Apparently, all of this was supposed to add an element of mystery that the ladies would swoon over. He was very much right. He couldn't say that he missed his eye. He smirked

"Why are we bringing a bunch of plants to the hidden mist village anyway?" he heard Jakotsu who was the driver of a cart ask him.

Killian scratched his face. "Did you even listen to the Raikage"

"Well, sort of. I got distracted"

"These are medicinal herbs only found within our lands. The people of the mist needs ém now. There's something in the air that everybody is catching.

After passing the market streets, thronging with shoppers and ne 'er-do -wells lined with stalls, they ended up in a clearing surrounded by mist. Everyone's demeaner changed to tenseness and they all grew quiet. Something was wrong.

They heard a scream and saw Killian on the ground with several shurikens on his back. A cry of savage wildness broke out as several ninja threw themselves at them. The headband telling that these ninjas belonged to the mist. Captain Bialik remained calm as he deflected the attack of the swordsman. After a series of cuts and parries, Captain Bialik jumped over the ninja swordsman head before thrusting his sword at his chest effectively killing him_._ It took all his training to **think** and act instead of react at the sight of Dalio's maimed body on the floor and Mamosuki -who managed to kill a few enemy ninjas- neck being slashed by a ninja who came out of the ground.

_Damn it! _ "Retreat, retreat" Bialik yelled motioning sharply at them while deflecting a kunai.

Cloud were known to be relentless and fight to the last man but he found that to be idiotic. Why remain in a disadvantageous situation and waste lives when you can come back and live to fight another day?

Following orders, Jakotsu and Gatotsui ran towards him "Captain we can't see" Jakotsu yelled

Why the hell state the obvious. He made the hand signs for his lightning jutsu and directed it behind him. The mist was too thick to see but he shot behind him anyway. The rest of his comrades followed suit.

"I hope they don't follow us" Gatotsui said before he got hit by a kunai on his leg. He was on his knees, his face screaming with pain. Bialik stopped running and took a few paper bombs and flung it all over. As it blew up, he picked up his fallen comrade and ran back with Gatotsui on his back and Jakotsu at his side.

"Why would the Mist attack us?" Jakotsu wondered aloud.

"I don't know. But this will not go unpunished" Bialik responded darkly as he listened to the ragged breathing of his comrade.


End file.
